


Circus

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Animal Abuse, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Circus, Gen, Healing, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Magical Creatures, Merlin is a magical creature, Merlin is magic, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), animal cruelty, magical healing abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Some of the gambles are unethical.Such as rooster fights.But it doesn't matter how many times Merlin tells them that. In the end, they have to change perspectives to understand what he meant.Alternatively: There is a circus in town that Merlin is all too familiar with.(A.N.:// the graphics aren't that bad really. There is just a lot of mentions about blood.)
Relationships: Gwaine & Leon (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 17
Kudos: 344





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while. I had to watch Community. It's just so GOOD and I hadn't seen it yet.   
> I kinda want to write a paintball/ the floor is lava fic for Merlin now. That would be SO awesome. Gotta think about that one for a while.   
> In case you like the idea.... Go ahead, use it. I can't be doing all the work around here XD  
> I hope you'll enjoy:......

Rooster fights were a gamble. The knights loved it. Betting on chicken with hard earned money they got from fighting for Camelot.   
It was all about fights really.   
How to gain honor? Fight in a tournament. How to gain glory? Fight a beast.   
How to be popular? Fight a magical one.   
It was really just that. Fight and you will be appreciated. No matter who you are. Who you fancy. Who your family was.   
After Arthur became king, he made sure that those values were secured and not diminished by his fathers misplaced perception of royalty. 

Rooster fights were a weird reflection of those values. The chicken will fight for their lives, the knights will bet on them. And in the end there will be a small feast for the winners.   
Win win for everyone. (Except the roosters. But that wasn't important to them.)

Except for one person. But Arthur thought, this was alright. His servant didn't need to know about ALL his activities. And he wouldn't be happy about those little games anyway.   
He would totally hate them. And shout some nonsense about animal cruelty.  
Arthur rather didn't have Merlin here. He would just ruin all the fun. 

Which is exactly why he jumped from his seat like a caught criminal, when Merlin busted open the door to the tavern. He was breathing heavily.   
His back against the wooden door like he had been running from something – or someone. 

He took a few moments to catch his breath, until he finally saw Arthur. With money in one hand, and a goblet of ale in the other. Around them knights were cheering for the roosters that were eating each other alive. 

Merlin stared at the scene, eyes going wide, like Arthur had anticipated.  
The king sighed. Knowing what Merlin must be thinking. Only that he really didn't know at all what Merlin was thinking.   
The boy basically sleepwalked towards the fighting chicken, through the masses of knights.   
“What the hell are you doing.”  
It wasn't a question. There was pure horror written on his face as he saw the bloody and feathery mess on the floor. Forgotten was what he had been running from. All that counted was the explanation to well – this.

Gwaine seemed to be spotting him first. “Merlin, mate! Come over here! You wanna bet on the chicken too? I tell you, the brighter one is winning! It's a sure win!”  
Leon cut in. “Don't be ridiculous! It's clearly the brown one!”  
Merlin's head snapped around. A furious anger in his eyes. Far more intense than what Arthur would have expected. He had settled to expected disappointment – not rage. 

Merlin ignored Gwaine and Leon and went straight for Arthur, instead.   
“Stop this at once!”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “These are just chicken, Merlin.”

“NO they are NOT! They are alive, Arthur! What you're doing is so wrong, you have no idea!”, Merlin shouted, catching the attention of all the surrounding knights who know stopped paying attention to the roosters. Who were still fighting each other.  
Gwaine looked guilty instantly. Leon was just confused all of a sudden.   
Merlin was clearly fighting with something more here. But they couldn't make out what it was. All they saw were the tears in Merlin's eyes. Fueled by anger. Not sadness. Fear, not disappointment.

“Why are you so angry. They are just animals. They were going to be cooked anyway.”, Arthur shrugged his shoulders but that just seemed to make things even worse. 

“They are going to be – are you KIDDING me!”, Merlin pulled at his own hair in disbelieve. “I can't believe this. I can't -   
This is torture. How do I deserve this?”, at this point Merlin was mostly talking to himself now. 

“Oh come on, Merls -”, Gwaine began, now closing on to his irratic friend.   
“Shut up, Gwaine!”, Merlin stopped and snapped at Gwaine. At GWAINE! Taken aback, the knight took a few steps backwards. Merlin had always supported him. Never shouted at him. This was a first.

“First you guys organize this – this circus to come here and now THIS? Didn't you guys praise yourself on honor or something? There is NOTHING honorable about this!”  
Okay, now Merlin had done it and insulted the entire knighthood. To call them anything but honorable was a crime back in Uther's days.  
Knights were very very proud and defensive about their honor, too.  
“Be careful what you say, Merlin. Not everyone in here can take a joke.”, Arthur tried to defuse the situation, but Merlin now turned to him with a stare so enraged, Arthur actually feared that the guy may poison him the next chance he got.   
Which would be a mid night snack. So – ten minutes from now.

“I'm not joking. THIS-!”, Merlin pointed at the roosters. “Is ABUSE. It's WRONG on so many levels. It is entertainment for COWARDS not for people who call themselves protectors of the weak.”  
Merlin was trembling.   
“Merlin, that's enough. This is a game. It's fun. Nothing more!”, Arthur tried to calm him down. But Merlin's eyes went from enraged to hurt in the matter of seconds.   
“You are playing with lives, Arthur.”, he whispered to him.   
“And what would you know, Merlin? You hate everything that is involved with hunting animals! Don't be such a buzzkill.”, he said, arms crossed and the other knights agreed solemnly. 

The answer to that question was stuck in Merlin's throat, Arthur could see that. And for a moment he thought he had won.   
For the moment, Merlin was speechless. Not even Lancelot was siding with him.   
Merlin looked at the roosters that were still fighting. Leaving a mess of blood where they stood.   
Merlin looked around, shaking his head with so much pain in his eyes, Arthur almost began to regret his actions.   
He just – saw nothing wrong with this. 

Merlin stormed out of the building through the backdoor. The knights left alone. A guilty feeling washing over them. But none of them was ready to acknowledge just what they were guilty for.   
Arthur shook his head with a sigh. “Let's end this tonight. Next Saturday, same time?”, he asked in the round.   
The knights agreed with a muffled sound. It wasn't every day that they got scolded by Merlin.   
And being scolded by someone they respected so much was bound to hurt. 

Gwaine looked shaken the most. He placed the little money he had on the fight on the table and left as the first among the knights. As someone who basically lived at the tavern -  
that too, was a first.  
The evening didn't end in happy chatter like usual. And as Arthur walked out the tavern into the alleyway, he could see the circus he had invited to Camelot all awake and on alert. Hopefully Merlin wouldn't run into them. The boy would probably have a lot to say about the possession of magical beasts.   
Arthur sighed. Granted – Merlin would be late for breakfast tomorrow. 

\-----------------------

Merlin wasn't just late the next morning. He didn't turn up at all. Arthur was in a hurry, as he realized how much he had overslept. But he didn't have time to think about the pettiness of one servant. No matter how important that servant was to him.  
The show would soon begin and all of Camelot was waiting for him to attend the occasion. 

The Circus was a special one. Back in Uther's time – when the purge began – he had ordered special hunters to kill all different kind's of magical creatures. To ensure that they wouldn't attack Camelot any longer. 

Of course they couldn't kill all of them. Some magical creatures unleashed curses upon being killed – like with the unicorn. Other's simply couldn't die of normal means.   
At some point the group of hunters found it wasn't enough to just kill them and get a few gold coins from the king. They made it a show.   
They learned to contain the creatures. Learned method's of taming them. And held them captive instead of killing them. 

Uther had not given them permission for that. Simply because he feared they would have an army of magical creatures at their disposal and attack Camelot with them themselves. The Circus had simply left Camelot after that. Granted, many magical creatures remained. But a much bigger amount vanished completely.

However, now that Uther was dead and Arthur was in charge – he had reinvited them. He wasn't as paranoid as his father. And he hoped to learn something about these creatures. Arthur always risked his life fighting them.   
He hoped he would learn a thing or two by watching them. And ask them later on how they did what they did. What method's – what tools they could use, to keep the beasts in check.   
He had warned them however, not to use magic. If that was somehow possible – since these practices were still illegal in Camelot. 

The manager of the Circus of magical creatures had informed him that they would have to cancel some of the performances since they wouldn't work without magic. But the magical creatures would still be on board.  
Arthur had decided that was good enough. Gaius – his court physician – for example used magic too – way back when he was younger. Even Uther had acknowledged that and kept him in one of the most trusted positions in court anyway.   
Arthur figured – if these men swore not to use magic – then he would be fine with them doing whatever they usually did.

The Circus director had been very polite. They travel from kingdom to kingdom, he had assured Arthur. They were pretty trained at changing their performances to the different laws of each one of them.

Arthur put on his best tunics, let himself be dressed in armor by another servant and headed down to the giant tent, where his knights were already waiting. Just in case, he had his sword with him. Despite his trust in these people who had proven themselves to be very open minded about Camelot's laws and respected Arthur enough to lay low here, he wanted to be safe.   
Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot would be by his side the entire time. His personal bodyguards. Even if that meant sitting on the tribunes with armor on. 

Yeah – maybe it was better that Merlin wasn't here. He would complain about how reckless Arthur was – letting these people into Camelot. An obvious – practically announced threat. Arthur rolled his eyes at the image of his best friend. 

The arena was protected by giant metal bars. Arthur wondered if those were strong enough to hold back magical creatures. Or how they had managed to get them in here. But his thoughts were interrupted, as the manager of the COM-Circus stepped into the giant circles of the arena. 

“LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN!”, he said and somehow it echoed all towards the loud and cheering masses on the tribunes. 

“Welcome welcome to our special tour. My name is Marc Edison. And I will be our guide through tonight's show.   
Since this is Camelot – I assume there is much you don't know about magical creatures.   
I will promise you now that NONE of you will get hurt during these events. I normally don't do this. But I will show you how we keep these beasts under control.  
Look at this!”, he pulled out a whistle from his pocket. 

“This is a very special whistle.” The crowd murmured at that. Certainly uncertain what was coming now. Except that they could see exactly what was happening.   
A small – a very small chimera had been let into the arena. It truly was tiny. Almost like a cat, but with wings and a lion's tale. It had blue scales and six eyes. And just as many legs.   
Children were suddenly screaming. 

“The sound of this whistle can't be heard by humans. Magical creatures however -”, he smirked as he blew the whistle. Truly – they could hear no sound at all.   
But the chimera was suddenly screaming and hissing and stumbling to the ground. “-can.”

The man held up both his arms and the crowd cheered in surprise and relief.   
“You see – you will be perfectly safe at all times. Should any of the creatures be let out of the cage's – should one of you be in the arena for whatever reason – we will be able to intervene with this.   
All my coworkers have one.   
Sadly, I cannot give these out. They are pretty rare. And not easy to make. BUT! At the end of today's show we shall have a special surprise for you! A contest.  
Knights of Camelot – you are hereby invited to face one of our magical creatures. Of course this is completely voluntary. And if something were to happen, we will intervene. No need to get anyone hurt tonight.   
However, the knight who will last longest in our arena will be gifted with one of these whistles.   
We are not selling them but making this test so we can be assured the knight in question knows what they are doing. 

Now enough with the formalities.”

Finally the man clapped his hands and the chimera was lead out of the arena. Still struggling. 

Other creatures were now lead into the arena. All of them ridden by a Circus athlete in fancy feather dresses. More like, they were dancing on them, jumping from once creature to the next. 

“These are our prized generation 3 creatures.”

Arthur frowned. He had no idea what generation 3 meant. So he grabbed one of the Flyers that lay around the tribunes. On the last page, their was written an explanation. 

“Our Circus prizes itself with a vast variety of Generations and Subgenerations. 

Generation 1 :   
Warlocks. They appear as humanoid creatures who were born of magic and receive the ability to shape shift later in life. As such, they often pass as normal humans. They are the most powerful creatures to ever exist. They live exceedingly long life's and are able to use magic instinctively.   
Today we only know of one of these specimen. Learn more on page 2 : Falkon.

Generation 2   
The progressed warlock. They are the shape shifted form of Warlocks. Magical creatures as those have the ability to talk in a human tongue. The most popular example – if also the rarest of them all – are the Dragons. They evolved from what they call Dragon Lord's (Generation 1. Now distinct) and are unable to turn back to their human form.   
It is interesting to note that Dragon Lord's have powers over other Dragon's.   
Shape shifted Warlocks are therefore weaker than their generation 1 counterpart.

Generation 3   
is the most common form of magical creatures that are known today. They cannot speak, they are less powerful and easier to kill. They come to exist when Generation 2 beasts reproduce with each other in their shifted forms.   
They often come in form of mixed breed creatures. (Read more on page 4: The Questing beast)

Subgenerations

The cursed Generation - humans that are cursed to shape shift through spells.  
Dragon Generation 3 Type A: pure bloods that are born of two Generation 2 Dragons.  
Dragon Generation 3 Type B: mixed breed, born of one Generation 2 Dragon and one other non dragon Generation. These are regarded as cousins of the Dragon's. For example: Wyverns.  
Etc. etc. “

Arthur ended his reading in a confusion. Just right to see a Griffin fly past his side of the Arena.   
That Flyer was very informative, really.

As the day progressed they saw many performances of magical creatures who could dance, of who were danced on. They saw mock fights between clowns and one basted. That and much more.  
All while the manager stood in the middle, explaining away what all this was about. What they were doing and so on and so forth. 

And then the interesting part began. Were two magical creatures were locked in the arena to fight each other.   
Arthur frowned a little. Reminded of the evening before. If Merlin was here, he would be so upset.   
Magical creatures were still animals, kind of. Actually – Arthur realized in confusion as he eyes the Flyer again. They used to be human once? Kind of? At least their roots sprang from humanity, so it was written.

“And now! On THIS DAY! I am so excited to say: We have found a lost member of ours.   
About seven years ago one of our most prized creatures has managed to escape our Circus.”, he halted, letting this sink in. The crowd began to murmur in worry again.   
“That was only possible, because it managed to disguise itself as human!  
I am lucky to say we have found it here – in Camelot!”

Arthur's eyes widened. In Camelot?– He flipped the Flyer to page 2. The Falkon.   
Because he assumed, since the Generation 1 article lead to this page – the Falkon must be a nickname of some sorts for that one living Generation 1 creature. Turns out, his guess was correct.

“YES! We have regained the one! The only! Generation 1 Warlock in the entire world!  
LET'S WELCOME IT INTO OUR ROUNDS: THE FALKON!!!!!”

The crowd cheered as the metal bars opened and a boy was shoved into the arena.   
Arthur's heart nearly stopped. 

“Custom name: Falkon  
Species: warlock/ generation 1  
Special abilities: impulsive magic, human tongue, unprogressed/reversible shape shifting  
Control measures: reacts to magic restraints, enchanted weapons  
Rareness rate: unique   
Difficult rank: SS  
Expected life span: immortal”

There was a painted picture attached on the page. It did look like Merlin.   
Arthur stood up, horror on his own features now.   
The crowd's cheers toned down. Most of these visitors knew Merlin. They knew him in and out. He was Arthur's manservant for god's sake! And his best friend!  
He was the guy who went to the lower town and helped people in the name of Gaius – the court physician. 

The guy who recklessly put his own life on the line to help people where he could. Even though he wasn't even a knight! 

He was no magical creature!  
Arthur was inclined to shout at them to stop. But he was too busy holding his breath.   
Merlin was refusing to walk any further into the arena, so the man – Marc, blew his whistle one short time.   
Merlin covered his ears, but a painful cry made it out of his throat.   
Arthur blinked and grabbed for the metal bars in front of him. Just to be closer to his friend.   
This couldn't be! Why would Merlin react to the sound of that thing?  
He shouldn't be -

but he did. And that meant only one thing.

“Oh come on now – don't be so disappointed! This creature is far more powerful than it looks! Do NOT mistake him for a human being. It just isn't.  
Now – let's show you what it can do!”

The other – the winner of the last fight – another chimera was circling the arena now. It's fangs and claws bared at Merlin.   
Merlin eyed it with such a tired expression. Fear, yes. But he searched for Arthur on the tribunes, pleading him with his eyes. 

“STOP THIS!”, Arthur heard himself yell through the crowd.  
What did he care how powerful Merlin was! He was in grave danger right this second! Alone with a beast five times his size and with far more weapons at it's desposal.   
Merlin was his friend – he wouldn't let him fight such a pointless – Arthur froze.   
This – this sounded familiar.   
This was all for entertainment. Just for entertainment. Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. 

The announcer startled at the extended cry and now all attention was on Arthur.   
“LET HIM GO!”, he screamed so loud, he felt his lungs burn from the exertion.   
They were going to kill Merlin.

But Marc only shook his head with a shrug. Seemingly certain that Arthur was just being empathetic with this thing Marc claimed his property.   
He walked over to Merlin, who stepped back a couple of steps. The whistle was blown again and soon enough, Merlin stopped moving, his eyes fluttering painfully inside his skull.   
Then Marc took out a vile and made sure that Merlin would inhale it. 

Then he stepped back carefully. Waiting for Merlin to move.   
And then suddenly, Merlin stood still, wobbling from side to side. As he opened his eyes, they were golden.   
It took merely a second and then Merlin was dashing from his spot. An angry cry on his lips. He was blind with madness as he jumped in the air. Higher and higher, like he could jump the Camelot Castle walls with that strength.   
His fingers extended to claws all of a sudden. He rammed those claws into the neck of the Chimera. No mercy – no hesitation.   
Merlin turned into a beast. 

\-------------------

The uproar of the people was loud. Those who didn't know Merlin were still cheering. Those who did know him were shocked and absolutely terrified.   
Arthur couldn't take this. 

He ran down to the arena. He was at the entrance, asking – no begging to be let in.   
Only now did he see the Chimera was dead.   
Merlin hovering on to of the cadaver, still attacking it's bloody throat like one might shovel a grave. 

“Let me in!”, Arthur shouted, but no one was listening to him.   
“I SAID LET ME IN!”, only now did Marc notice him. 

“What is this? The king himself wants to face the Falkon?”  
“His name is MERLIN!”, Arthur shouted and finally Merlin turned around. His teeth were longer than usual.   
His eyes golden and bright and focused on Arthur, like he was going to attack him next.   
Arthur held his sword at his side. Wondering what he was doing here. 

Was this really Merlin?  
The one man he trusted with his life? The man who had saved his life many times now? The man who helped him fight against magic?  
The man who helped him run this kingdom without asking for anything in return?  
The braves man he ever met?  
The man who hated hunting and rooster fights. 

That was supposed to be this beast right in front of him?

“I say – let him in folks. Let's see how long he'll survive our most prized beast!”, Marc said and finally the bars opened up for Arthur.   
He stepped inside. Holding his sword even closer now.   
Merlin was carefully stepping around him. Like a cat who was ready to play for his food. 

'Merlin hated those fights, because he knows what it's like to be the rooster.', Arthur finally, finally realized as the bars behind him closed again.   
This – this right here was nothing but the same fight they had yesterday evening. Just from a different perspective.  
One of them was supposed to die here. The other was destined to fight again. And again. And again.   
And for the first time ever – Arthur saw why Merlin was so upset about it. 

Hundreds of people around you. Watching you. Judging you. Deciding if your life was worth betting on. There would be cheers when you won. There would be cheers when you died. 

But you? You weren't supposed to think about that, because you had to fight to survive this. You had to survive to fight another day.   
And then fight that day to survive another.   
And Merlin? Arthur wanted to get Merlin out of here. But he was a beast. A magical creature. One of his abilities was magic. That's what the flyer said. And it was the only explanation for the sudden wind that surrounded them.  
If Merlin had used magic in Camelot – he was a criminal.   
Arthur knew, it didn't matter how this fight turned out. Merlin had broken the law. A law punishable by death. Merlin was sure to die.   
This circus was the only place where they would keep him alive. Apparently.   
Arthur felt, he was even worse than those people now.

Then again – if Arthur died here – Merlin would be killed for killing the king, wouldn't he?

Merlin's destiny was already decided. The question was just – would he die today? Or tomorrow.  
Arthur let his sword fall as Merlin charged at him. Bloody claws and wide eyes directed at him. 

“Merlin stop!”, Arthur whispered, but Merlin had already tackled him to the ground.   
Arthur's eyes were wide as the claws were held to his neck. Merlin's feet had ripped open his boots and now pinned Arthur to the ground as well. There was something sticking from Merlin's back. Something that looked a lot like wings.   
But Merlin had stopped. Halted in his movement as he noticed the pleading in Arthur's eyes. 

Marc ran over to them, clearly scared of how fast things had progressed. He was about to whistle, when Arthur stopped him.   
“Don't you dare use that whistle.”, he said through a tightened throat, sensing how deeply Merlin was struggling against that vile that had activated his transformation.   
“Merlin, let me go.”, Arthur calmly said to Merlin. Because he knew Merlin. Merlin never listened to his orders. But he listened to requests.   
He had fought so many beasts and quests with him. If Arthur tossed him away now – he would never dare look in the mirror ever again. 

Merlin slowly complied. Teeth bared as and sudden guilt in his eyes, as he realized that Arthur's neck had been cut a bit.   
The gold in Merlin's eyes was turning on and off now. Fluttering like he was fighting for control.   
Suddenly there was a claw on Arthur's neck again. Then a golden flash of his eyes.   
When Arthur regained his breathing and opened his eyes, he realized his neck had been healed.   
Merlin had healed him. 

The man creature backed away. 

“This is impossible.”, Marc stammered. “I have never seen something like this before.”  
The man was mumbling. But the arena was designed so that even the farthest away places could hear the tiniest of a whisper.  
Murmuring was heard from the tribunes, as Arthur sat up. His own blood, mixed with that of the Chimera running down his neck. 

“Merlin, it's okay, you don't have to fight.”, Arthur said calmly, knowing that Merlin would listen.   
Merlin backed away further. His anger replaced by fear. His madness by the realization of what he was doing. What he had revealed. 

Arthur stood up, going after him.   
“Merlin, please, I'm your friend.”, Merlin's eyes turned blue once more. 

Marc was getting nervous now. He took a sniff on the vile he had given Merlin to inhale earlier. Nothing was happening. But he looked at it in confusion.   
“This is impossible. How the hell are you doing this?”

So the vile truly had been a controlling device.   
Finally Arthur managed to reach his servant. And despite all the blood and the claws, Arthur pulled him into a hug. A gesture that was as rare in Arthur's life as a troll queen in the history of Camelot. Not impossible. But definitely worth gossiping about.  
Merlin fell limp into his arms. Sobbing, like he had just killed his mother and not a magical creature.   
And it was only now that Arthur understood – this thing. This creature – it was just like Merlin. They were kin. They were both rated as beasts. Both called monsters.   
This clearly wasn't the first time Merlin had been fighting such creatures.   
He WAS the Falkon. There was no doubt about that.  
And he had run away from this, because he couldn't bear it.

Another day of survival. Of not knowing if – should you survive – you actually get to live. Killing your own kind for the entertainment of others.   
Killing your friends, your own blood, just to hear people cheer a name that wasn't even yours.   
Arthur felt sick. He was a hypocrite.   
All this time Merlin had warned him. He had told him and scolded him, that he was being unjust to animals, to the unicorn. Because Merlin knew what it felt like to be hunted.

But Arthur hadn't listened. And now he had invited the people who claimed Merlin to be their property. Merlin was human.   
Despite everything. Merlin had emotions, he expressed himself like a human. What else do you need to define that?  
AND Merlin was a magical creature.   
He was alive. A living being. 

This was what Merlin had meant, when he said Arthur was playing with lives. So was the audience today. So were the Circus athletes.   
Merlin was traumatized. All of this was wrong. So … so wrong.  
And it was Arthur's fault. 

“I'll make this up to you. Somehow.”, Arthur said and breathed heavily into his servant's neck. 

“I-”, Marc began nervously. Somehow he had lost the control over the room.   
Arthur let go of Merlin, but held him by his shoulders to keep him steady. Merlin's eyes were blue again. But the claws remained. Just as the tears that were flooding from his face. 

“Merlin will be coming with me.”, he said as a final decision, but Marc had to step in now.   
Slightly angry, he stepped forward, handing him a piece of paper. 

“No, it won't! This creature is our property by law! We have been searching for it for years! You have no right-!”

Arthur cut him off, skipping the unimportant parts of the note that clearly stated that Merlin belonged to them.   
“I am sorry, Marc. But this paper was written by you. There is no signature of any king I ever heard of.   
I – however, do have Merlin's papers in my office. He is stated as a Camelot citizen. He is registered as my servant and the court physician's apprentice.   
And this document that contradicts my papers marks yourself as a slave trader. Do I need to go on?”

The man opened his mouth and closed it again. Before opening once more. “This – thing. Is a magical creature. Don't think you can keep it under control forever! You would need one of these!”, he let the whistle hang from his one hand.   
Arthur shook his head. 

“He has been my most loyal friend for years. I won't let you have him.”

No Marc shook his head. “This 'man'”, he spoke in quotation marks. “is dangerous. 'He' has magic! Heck, he 'IS' magic! Everything that thing is is a danger to your kingdom and just to get my point across.   
'HE'- IS the personification of everything that is against the laws of Camelot!”

There was a pause. The audience quiet. You could have heard a pin drop in the last row of the tribune. That's just how amazing the acoustics were. 

“You will have him killed.”, Marc said with a frustrated growl. “Or do you want to be a hypocrite? This is the only place where he can live!”

Arthur shook his head. “I wouldn't call this living!”

“My point still stands! So what is it? Keep your 'friend' and kill him? Or leave him with us!”

Arthur's head was running miles at this. He contemplated for a second. Wondering what he should do.   
Merlin, behind him, was trying his hardest to return his hands and feet to normal. Which did work, but it looked like a painful process. And it didn't stop his skin from looking bloody red.   
This boy was supposed to be dangerous. Arthur almost laughed. 

“Maybe -”, Arthur began, and a part of him warned him from doing this. But the part that cared about Merlin was much – much stronger.   
Marc looked at him expectantly.   
“Maybe it's time to change the law.”

And that was when the audience broke into chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and unlikely to be continued. Sorry D:


End file.
